Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a liquid crystal display and a method for manufacturing the same capable of reducing a bezel size.
Discussion of the Related Art
A field of display devices rapidly changed from large-sized cathode ray tubes (CRTs) to flat panel displays (FPDs) which have advantageous characteristics of thin profile and lightness in weight and are able to implement the large-sized screen. Examples of the flat panel displays include a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, and an electrophoresis display (EPD). Among the flat panel displays, the liquid crystal display controls an electric field applied to liquid crystal molecules based on a data voltage to display an image. An active matrix liquid crystal display has reduced its cost due to the development of a process technology and a driving technology and has improved its performance. Hence, the active matrix liquid crystal display has been most widely used in almost all kinds of display devices from small-sized mobile devices to large-sized televisions.
The manufactures of the liquid crystal displays have made various attempts to achieve a narrow bezel design. The narrow bezel technology minimizes a bezel size, in which an image is not displayed, at an edge of a display panel, so as to relatively increase the size of a pixel area, in which the image is displayed. In the narrow bezel technology, there is a limit to a reduction in the bezel size because of a limitation of fine process.